Dark Desires
by Nicole Presper
Summary: Everyone is coping the best they can with Damon and Bonnie's apparent "death". Caroline seems to be stable, until Klaus strolls back in to town, demanding to know what happened in Mystic Falls. Caroline's dark desires for Klaus return and awakens the beast inside of her.
1. Ch 1: Even Better the Second Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampires Diaries. **

**Chapter 1: Even Better the Second Time**

"We should be out there! We could find Liv, make her fix this! Let's do something!" Jeremy demanded, slamming his fist on the table. He had been shouting continuously, desperate for action, but there was nothing to be done. No one had gone to bed, and it seemed no one would be for quite some time.

Stefan and Caroline gave each other knowing looks, while Elena continued to stare off into space, dried tears staining her face. They were all dried out from the abrupt "death" of their friends.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have let those damn travelers into Mystic Falls, then." Said a sarcastic and sinister voice.

The group turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway, his usual smirk out of place today. He wore a very unpleasant scowl on his face. He didn't appreciate hearing about the downfall of vampires from an enemy in New Orleans.

"Hell no! Get the hell out!" Tyler shouted, rising to face Klaus before Stefan stopped him.

"Not today," Stefan looked from Klaus to Tyler. It wasn't the time. As much as he'd like to attack Klaus, he knew he had to keep it together, for the sake of everyone else.

Tyler groaned in disgust, turning around and storming out the back with Matt close behind.

"Shame. There goes the pup and his little lap dog."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want, Klaus?"

"Just to know how a bunch of travelers got into my town, oh, and almost took away all vampire magic, forever." Klaus glared.

"Last time I checked this wasn't your town anymore." Stefan said.

"We'll, I guess it's a good thing I'm back then, because I have a lot to fix."

"Right, cause that's what you do. Fix things." Caroline mumbles, staring after Tyler.

"What's that, love?" Klaus began, before Caroline butted back in.

"Never come back!" Caroline said. "You said you would never come back here. So just get the hell out!" She shouted, before storming out of the room. She was sick of Elena's whimpering, sick of Jeremy's yelling, and sick of Stefan's "thoughtful" silence. And to top it all off, Klaus had come back.

He was her guilty pleasure, the one thing she wanted most. But he was completely wrong for her. He disgusted her. He stood for everything she was against. He killed for fun. He saw humor in pain and suffering. And all she could really think was _damn…he looks so good_.

…

Klaus walked upstairs to find Caroline throwing things out the window, mostly Damon's. Clothes flew across the room, and heavier things like the dresser were kicked to their sides, items spilling out onto the floor. Caroline stood in the center of the chaos, a bottle of scotch in hand.

"Caroline, at least let me help you." Klaus said sarcastically, throwing a box out the window. "There, is that better?"

"Ugh!" She shouted. "Why do you always have to be such an ass?! I'm cleaning things out so Elena will stop moping. She's literally lying on the floor in the other room, grasping at his jacket. It's just ridiculous! And now you!"

"I'm merely mimicking your behavior, love. It's quite ridiculous, I agree." Klaus said, sitting on the bed, smirking. He liked reckless Caroline. And reckless Caroline liked him, whether she wanted to admit it in the daylight or not.

Caroline turned around, her eyes blazing. "Why don't you just get the hell out of here? No one wants you here. And you most definitely do not 'fix' things."

"I'm not sure that's true." Klaus said, rising and walking towards Caroline. "I think you want me here, and that's killing you."

"Klaus, you said you'd leave, and never come back. Klaus…" Caroline trailed off as he drew closer, so his lips were almost touching hers. Her breath quickened, as she thought back to their first night together. _And only_. She reminded herself. _It was only supposed to happen once_.

"Tell me no." His voice said, distant as Caroline continued to wrestle with her thoughts.

"Klaus." Caroline struggled. His hands began sliding down her body, tracing her curves gently. Her skin became warm to the touch, and her senses heightened. Her thoughts were broken up now. The urge to touch him, to kiss him, to feel him was becoming overwhelming.

"Tell me to stop." He smirked, and slammed her body up against the wall. "Tell me you don't want me, love." He whispered, his arrogance only enticing Caroline more. He pressed her body up against the wall, securing her hands above her head. He began kissing down her neck, sending shivers through her body.

"Klaus…now is not the time…" Caroline gasped for air as Klaus continued to study her body, put his hands wherever he pleased. She hated it, hated wanting him. With all the loss and hardship they'd dealt with, she should be comforting Elena, helping Stefan. But she was so sick of them…and she had lost her best friend too. Maybe she deserved to let lose.

"That's not a 'no'." Klaus said, before pressing his lips to hers, interrupting her thoughts. She submitted, lustfully kissing him back.

Klaus ripped her dress of, smirking at her granny panties. "Did we run out of laundry?" He whispered sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Caroline said. She didn't want to talk.

She grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, quickly lifting his shirt above his head before pressing her lips against his. Her hands reached for his belt, and his clothes were gone in mere instant.

"Now how is this fair?" Klaus murmured, before ripping off Caroline's panties.

He straddled her body gently, running his hands across her now bare skin. Her body was on fire, as she felt him enter her. She moaned uncontrollably completely surrendering to Klaus.

"Caroline, love, you were even better the second time." He whispered as she collapsed in ecstasy.


	2. Ch 2: Use Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**Chapter 2: Use Me**

"Caroline?" She heard Elena say as she trudged into Damon's messy bedroom. Ripped clothes laid on the floor, and knocked over lamps and dishes were everywhere. "Caroline, what happened?"

Scrambling to cover herself with the ripped sheet, Caroline awoke. "Sorry, what?" It only took a moment for the events of the past night to come rushing back, as she recalled her time spent with Klaus. _Dear God, Caroline, get it together._

"What happened last night?" Elena asked again. She had crawled up to Damon's bedroom in the wee hours of the morning, deciding to wallow in his bed. But she'd found the door locked and the noises inside kept her from entering.

"Just…coping." Caroline said, not quite sure how to reply. _Oh you know, I just had sex with Klaus. For fun, cause I felt like it. And because I've never been so attracted to anyone in my entire life._

Elena nodded, her mind still in a distant place.

_Speaking of the devil, where is he? _Caroline sat up, pulling on one of Damon's shirts that had been thrown across the floor during her tantrum. "IS everyone up?" She asked, trying to take the attention off of herself, not that Elena was very attentive.

"Yeah." Elena said, her mind was clearly elsewhere. "Jeremy," she paused, gathering her thoughts. "I think Jeremy wanted… something."

…

"Morning, love." Klaus whispered, sneaking up behind her. He swiftly pulled her aside, as she had been following Elena down the stairs.

"Klaus."

"That's all I get?" He smirked, leaning her up against the wall. "After the night we had?"

"You're not that incredible." She lied. She could feel herself losing control, just by standing near him. "And last night was a mistake."

A small frown appeared on Klaus face, for such a short time Caroline wondered if she had imagined it. "Love, whatever gets you through the day."

"What gets me through the day, are my friends. My family. Stefan. Elena. Tyler. Not you." Caroline stepped away from him, and turned back towards the stairs. "And you can't just swoop in and tell me you're the answer to all my problems."

"You were in complete control," Klaus whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine. "You used me, Caroline. Don't pretend otherwise. You knew exactly what you were doing."

Caroline's body betrayed her, as another shudder ran through her body. Turning back to him, she uttered, "My friends just died. You could be a little bit more considerate." _Yes, think about Damon. Bonnie. They are dead. And Elena. Matt. Jeremy. They need you. _

"But that's not what you want."

"Because you know what I want."

"I did last night." His hands grazed her hips, the touch, so familiar, but still so irresistible.

Caroline turned abruptly, pushing Klaus back against the wall, bringing her lips to his ear. "This doesn't mean anything. You're a meaningless distraction."

"Of course," he mocked her, driving her over the edge.

Her lips pressed his neck, nibbling. She could smell his sweet blood. Feel it flowing beneath her teeth. Just one taste, she thought.

"Use me." Klaus whispered, bringing Caroline closer to him.

With that, Caroline sank her fangs into Klaus's neck, tasting his sweet, savory blood. It was such an intimate moment, one she could never share will a human. A moment she never wanted to share with anyone, until now.

She was consumed by the pleasure she felt. The beast inside her was fully exposed, as she drained Klaus, her humanity nowhere to be found. She needed a distraction. And she had found one. She needed to feel something, anything. And pleasure would do, for now.

Taking his blood, something inside him, something that made him—was so intimate. She didn't know how else to describe it. She felt connected to him. Bonded even, bound by nature. Pulling away was such a struggle. She wanted to use him forever.

But somehow Caroline's mind took back over, fighting off her emotions.

_And it didn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything. It will never mean anything. _

_It's Klaus. He will never mean anything. _

"Thanks for the fix," she said, pulling away from Klaus—her attempt at being causal. "I needed that, I guess."

Now it was her turn to smirk, seeing Klaus still in a daze from the moment they had just shared. It was even more intimate than sex, in some ways. Sex was lustful, vengeful. Blood sharing was something completely different. And it seemed to have an effect on Klaus more than he'd care to let on.

"I guess while you're here, we may as well be pleasant." Caroline said at last, trying to take control. "I'm done with you for now."

Caroline's own words surprised her, but she liked something about it. The way she could harbor control over Klaus, that power she felt, was incredible. She liked having the upper hand.

And it made it easier to forget. Forget the pain. Forget herself. Forget how many unexplained feelings she had for Klaus.


	3. Ch 3: Like a Rag Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely comments! So this is now officially a story instead of a one-shot. It will mostly be about Klaus and Caroline's relationship but I have some other things planned too. Also, I apologize, for the next two weeks I don't know if I'll be posting, I'm finishing up school so things are getting a little crazy!

Oh, and this chapter has a bit of excessive cussing.

**Chapter 3: Like a Rag Doll**

Klaus's sadistic voice echoed through the halls.

Caroline took a deep breath, preparing herself for the chaos. She had been holed upstairs for a few hours after her latest encounter with Klaus. It had taken her a while to compose herself, and it seemed Klaus had rebounded quite fast. And of course a fight was already breaking out, about god knows what.

"I'm merely trying to understand how you let some bloody travelers take over this town."

Tyler snorted. "Well it's a good thing this isn't your town."

"Yes, because you've all been doing such a marvelous job."

"Just go back to New Orleans. Go be king, or whatever the hell you want. Just don't do it here."

"I'd like nothing more." Klaus paused, noticing Caroline. "Unfortunately, I have a friend of my own stuck on the other side. And I want her back."

_Her._ Caroline hated to admit the word stung. _Why the hell do you care who he wants. He's a fucking lunatic. _She couldn't look at him, fearing the others would see the shame she felt. He repulsed her, yet she was so drawn to him. She couldn't explain it.

"Well we can't exactly help you with that." Jeremy said.

"What about this Liv witch? I'd be delighted to meet her. Talk to her."

_Right, talk. _

"You're not getting near her."

"Little Gilbert, you really should watch your mouth."

"If you're going to be stubborn about this, I'm coming with you. You're not hurting anyone else." Stefan spoke abruptly. He didn't like Klaus's arrival any more than Jeremy, but Klaus tended to do whatever he wanted. And he'd prefer it to done be without a trail of bodies behind him.

"I don't need a fucking puppy dog following me around. I could kill you all right now."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "But you won't.

"Really?" He should've known better than to challenge Klaus. He was across the room, his hand sunken into Stefan's chest within seconds. "Tell me I won't." His hand shaped around Stefan's heart, squeezing.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted, lurching towards them. "What the hell?"

He hated the way she protected him. The concern in her eyes. The love she had for Stefan only infuriated him more.

"KLAUS! You fucking lunatic! Give it a rest. We get it, your all high and mighty and shit. Just stop!"

Klaus had to admit, Caroline's temper was hot. But he didn't like that she was begging for Stefan's life. He wanted to push her. See how far she'd go. "What's one more Salvatore brother? Besides, who's to say he won't go all Ripper Stefan in lieu of everything. Maybe I'm saving him."

"KLAUS!" Caroline shouted. She was stuck, literally between the two. But she couldn't do anything with everyone watching. "I will never forgive you." She whispered. Her expression changed, her vulnerability showing through.

He loved the way he could control her. He was all for sexy dominant Caroline, but she'd left him breathless. And no girl was going to get the best of Klaus Mikaelson. He wouldn't let it happen. Klaus smirked, whispering into Caroline's ear. "But you'll still fuck me. And that's all I need."

Stefan's eyes widened.

Caroline's head jerked towards Tyler nervously, before remembering he could no longer hear from the range he was at.

"I'll tell you what love, I'll let him go, if you admit it."

"Admit what?" Her voice was strangled. He couldn't have figured it out. The one advantage she had was that he was in love with her. And he didn't know it was mutual.

"Just admit that I'm the best fuck of your life." He smirked. "To Tyler."

Stefan grunted as Klaus began to squeeze, keeping a careful eye on Caroline the whole time. "Tik-tok, love."

"Klaus. Please. Just let him go." Caroline was past desperate.

"Hmm." Klaus loosened his grip, knowing he'd won, pulling his hand from Stefan's chest. "We're not done talking about this." He whispered, before returning to his normal resounding voice, "And I don't need a fucking shadow. Are we clear about that now?"

"Too bad." Caroline knew she'd regret it the moment she said it. "I'm going with you." She was infuriated beyond words, but she would get back at him.

Something flashed across Klaus's eyes. Delight? Pleasure? Something more sadistic than that.

"You can't go alone with him." Tyler spoke up.

"Are we jealous?" Klaus smirked. "It's not my fault I'm a better fuck."

Tyler took a step forward before Jeremy stopped him.

"What are you going to do?"

Tyler just looked at Caroline, disgust in his eyes. "You want to be with this monster. Fine." He shook his head. "Klaus's not worth it. And quite frankly, neither are you."

...

"What the fuck, Klaus?" Caroline said as they arrived on campus to find Liv. Klaus had walked around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for Caroline.

"I'm just being a gentlemen, love."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, are we talking now?"

"No. Fu—

"I mean, that silent treatment was really getting to me."

"You are the devil. Just fuck you."

"Someone's got a dirty mind. I mean really Caroline, I know I'm irresistible."

Caroline scowled, trying to jab Klaus with her elbow, but he caught it.

"Love, you can deny our connection all you want."

"This isn't even..." Selfish bastard. "Do you know how much that would've hurt me, if you killed Stefan? Do you care?"

"Oh you know I'd never want to hurt you." Klaus smirked, his hands finding their way to her tiny waist. "You're just so sexy when you're mad. You're irresistible." He whispered in her ear. His breath was intoxicating, his touch addicting.

"Fuck you!" Caroline murmured. She had no other words for her rage, and it was fading fast. She was paralyzed.

Klaus just chuckled, his hands traveling down to her hips. "What was that, love?"

"Fuck me." Caroline moaned. She couldn't control herself. Couldn't help it.

"Gladly." He kissed her deeply. He pressed his body against hers, pushing her against the car. This wasn't like their first time. It was purely animalistic, rough and lustful.

She wound her fingers through his hair, drawing herself as close as she could.

And then he stopped. "Klaus." She whispered. Her body was gone now, completely under his control. Just one kiss and she was his. _Who was she kidding? _He was using her like a fucking rag doll.

"I think I've made my point, love." He said, composing himself easily. Caroline watched, still captivated by his touch, as he started towards the buildings.


	4. Ch 4: Damn Accents

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**Chapter 4: Damn Accents**

_It was like it never happened._ Caroline fumed. She had taken off in the car, heading to the closest bar from campus. _I'll be damned if I let him get the better of me. _She wouldn't let him have all the fun. The concept of "friends with benefits" was new to her. And she didn't like it, not with Klaus in charge. She wanted control, she wanted Klaus at her feet.

She felt so stupid, so blind. To show him, to admit to him how he made her feel. It was a very, very stupid thing to do.

And leaving was all she could do to control her urges. The thought of his hands running across her body, tracing every curve, touching every crevice. When she was with him she felt as though he could reach every part of her being and devour her soul. His lips brushing against her hot skin, nibbling at her flesh. It was addicting. He was addicting.

Yet he was a psychopath, undeniably. And he was lost. A tortured soul, void of feelings. Ripped of emotions thousands of years ago. He'd seen too much to react any differently. But that didn't make it okay. It didn't make him any less of a monster.

She wouldn't allow him to have this effect on her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it.

She was going to take back control.

"Can I get a beer?" She said, taking a seat at the bar.

"I'll have another, too." A voice said.

She instinctively rolled her eyes. "Look who finally showed up."

"Did you miss me?"

"Terribly. We're dying without you." She groaned. "What do you want, Enzo?"

He smirked, characteristically. The way his voice was charming and diabolical at the same time made it hard to walk away from him. He was just like Klaus. But maybe not so murderer-y. But maybe not so hot, either.

But he was the better choice, the gentleman, it seemed. Far less damaged, a part of him still human. But maybe that was what drew Caroline to Klaus—his lack of soul, his lack of compassion. Just as charming and arrogant—_with their damn accents—_yet Klaus was far more addicting. Klaus's defensive nature and thick skin made him complex, intriguing even.

"Just having a drink, Caroline. Although it's a bit of a surprise to see you here. I never pegged you for a day drinker."

"You're one to talk. You wanted to kill Damon 24 hours ago. Now he's your best friend?"

"It's complicated," He replied, only half-paying attention to their conversation. He seemed to be preoccupied with a blonde sitting across the bar.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" _Idiots._ "And would you stop preying on that poor girl!"

"Someone's a bit cranky today."

"Yes, well the site of you tends to have that effect on me."

"So you admit I have an effect on you."

Caroline couldn't help herself from laughing. If only he did. It would help her kick her latest addiction. If only he knew.

"Aren't you supposed to be the cheery one? Shouldn't you be like, throwing a party or something?"

Caroline paused. _A party. _A smile crept across her face. Klaus loved a good party—loved seeing her at a good party. And somehow it brought out the gentleman inside of him. The kind she could easily exploit. "Why not?" She said at last. "Enzo, how would you like to be my date?"

"Why not, love? Although you know I won't be tied down. Now if you'll excuse me." He got up, his eyes trailing the blonde. "I'm not just here for the drinks."

_Just like Klaus, _she thought.

…

Klaus strolled down the hallway of Dorm A, whistling as he pushed open Liv's door. His smile—which was never really a smile, but more of a sinister smirk—turned sour at once. "Little Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd check on my friend." He said casually, leaning against Liv's desk in the back on the room.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He didn't need Jeremy knowing what he was up to. He would do everything he could to stop Klaus. He'd fail. But he'd still be a nuisance.

"Speaking of, where's Caroline?"

"I don't know." Klaus said in annoyance. She had taken off as he was walking away. And he didn't like that she could walk away from his so easily. He felt too vulnerable, too exposed around her already.

He needed her to know who was in control. He didn't like how she made him feel. Especially while she was draining his blood—it was the most incredible feeling. . He felt so connected, and so human. Like she could retrieve his soul, repair it even. And the fact that it was Caroline made it all the better.

But he wouldn't let some girl change who he was. He wouldn't let her have that type of power over him.

He moved past the topic quickly. "Now, get out."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy crossed his arms.

It only took a moment for Klaus to shorten the distance between himself and Jeremy. "Little Gilbert, I would strongly advise that you get out. I need to talk to your little witch friend alone. I won't harm her or kill her—for now. But if you don't leave, now, you might not be so lucky. So. Get. Out."

"How reassuring. Klaus—

Klaus took another step forward, now inches away from Jeremy. "Little Gilbert—

"Okay. Enough." Liv stepped between the two men. "Jeremy. Out." She pointed. "I'll be fine."

"Liv—Jeremy protested, positioning himself defensively in front of her. "He's not exactly reasonable. Or trustworthy"

"Because you're so much better than him." Liv rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Go."

Jeremy had been pestering her all day about a way to get Bonnie back, and she was quite done with it. She'd already grieved for the loss of her friends, but it was only shortly after she realized the spell was killing her. And the fact that Jeremy was more concerned about Damon than her own life, was not only unsettling, but astounding.

As Jeremy left Liv turned back to Klaus, crossing her arms, waiting. "Well?"

"I need you to tell me how to get to the other side."

"And as I'm sure you've already been told I can't help you." A hint of annoyance could be heard in her voice. And Liv thought, _it's a wonder I haven't killed you all. _

To say she was frustrated was an understatement.

Klaus spoke slowly, definitively. "It's not a question. And I can promise you, you don't want to get in my way."

Liv narrowed his eyes. "Or what, exactly?"

"Or I have a little chat with your brother." Klaus smirked. "I'm sure you've heard enough about me to know I never break a promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Threaten us all you want. The Other Side is gone. Along with everything and everyone in it."

Klaus scowled, his eyes filling with fury. "Nothing is gone forever. Not as long as magic exists."

"I've already been over this with Jeremy. Look, even if I could help you, what's on the other side that's so important to you anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. I simply need to retrieve something."

"Well that's too bad. Because it's all gone. And without an anchor, there is no way of getting to the other side."

Something flickered in Klaus's eyes, something that made Liv uneasy. His voice had risen, now commanding and irrational.

"Then make another one."


	5. Ch 5: Teacups & Tragedies

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**Chapter 5: Teacups & Tragedies **

Klaus scowled, trudging away from the Salvatore house. He'd been greeted by a begrudging Stefan, handed an envelope, and told quite simply to "go away". He certainly didn't like the way he was being treated. He hadn't returned to Mystic Falls for a vacation. He had something to accomplish—and he decided to make sure they knew that.

He unfolded the envelope as he walked down the drive way, reading the formal print:

**Summer Solstice Ball**

**_"While we live, let us LI VE"_**

**The company of Klaus Mikaelson**

**is requested to attend the Ball,**

**at the Salvatore's, on Saturday,**

**the 21st of June, at 5 o'clock.**

Klaus chuckled. Only Caroline would think of hosting a ball at a time like this. And only she would use the phrase "While we live, let us LIVE." It was quite ironic for a vampire to say, but it was Caroline, all the same.

Although he didn't like being turned away, he could use the next few days to deal with his own problems. He needed to get to the other side, and fast. Things weren't going well for him in New Orleans—and the only way to fix it was to bring back the Other Side. He sighed, taking out his phone to call Liv. It seemed he would be spending a bit more time with her.

But that didn't mean he couldn't stop by and see Caroline...just for a moment.

…

"Caroline."

She turned to find Elena and Stefan had entered the room. She was busy ordering people to pull back the blinds, dust the ceiling, and put all the antiques into the office, where they could be locked away. "What?" She asked dismissively.

Elena sighed, giving Stefan a sideways glance. "We think we should talk, Caroline."

"Careful with that!" Caroline shouted, catching a teacup before it fell to the ground.

"Wait, what is this? This is a ball, not a tea party!" Caroline rubbed her eyes. She'd only slept about two hours in the last twenty four, and after her last encounter with Klaus she was still struggling with her emotions. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"It'll just take a minute."

"Okay." Caroline waved her hand. "I want the crystal brought in, and the china put away!" She yelled at the workers, sending them hurrying away.

"Caroline, it'll be fine." Stefan tried to get her attention.

"Why don't you sit down?" Elena motioned to the couch. "Just for a minute."

"What is this, like an intervention?" Caroline scowled, but sat down.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing with this?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine." The whole conversation seemed a bit ironic to Caroline. Stefan had lost his brother. Elena had lost her boyfriend and her best friend. They were the one's walking around like zombies. They should be worried about themselves.

"We just wanted to make sure you know we're here for you…"

Caroline sighed. "If this is about Klaus—it's not really any of your business. I'm just trying to move on with my life."

"By sleeping with Klaus? Caroline, this isn't you." Elena started. "And this isn't moving your life forward, Caroline your just repeating history."

"Like you should be lecturing me, Elena! You're literally a copy of history. And you're repeating history with Damon and Stefan." Caroline snapped. "And as if Damon's any better than Klaus!"

It was as if the life had been taken from Elena, as she slowly sat down. It sent a wave of guilt through Caroline. Elena didn't deserve that. _But she has no right to judge me. _

Stefan stepped in, "We're just concerned that you're taking it a little too far. I mean throwing a ball—that's something you'd do. Sleeping with Klaus—that's something you regretted the moment you did it. We're just looking out for you."

"Look, I'm sorry you're both miserable. I'm sorry you can't be with the person you love. But I think I deserve some happiness. And Klaus is doing it for me right now. I'm not in love, I'm just having fun. And I deserve fun."

"This ball will be fun, Caroline." Elena spoke, half-heartedly, "What you're doing with Klaus is just reckless. And we don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't judge your choice in men, Elena. You really shouldn't judge mine.

—Damn it, why are you putting out the teacups!" Caroline shouted.

Stefan looked at Elena as Caroline stormed out of the room, chasing after a very frightened worker. This wasn't the Caroline they knew. A day ago, after such chaos, Caroline was seemed to be the only person left standing. She was the crutch Stefan needed. The crutch everyone needed. But now it seemed she was the one who needed help.

"Klaus has only been here all of a day. And he's changing her. Stefan, we have to do something."

Stefan frowned. "We need to get rid of Klaus."

…

Caroline woke later that night to hear a knock at her window. She had stormed out of the living room, fuming in her own guilt and anger. She been too preoccupied with her own fury to chase after another worker. She'd flopped onto a bed upstairs, and must've fallen asleep.

Her mind began to fly, worrying about the food orders and the guest invitations and…then she remembered the knock at her window. She opened it to find Klaus, balanced on the ledge of her window, waiting to be let in.

"Klaus?" She opened the window and folded her arms. "What are you doing here?" She wasn't in the mood to see him. Even though she'd been able to convince herself she was allowed to have fun, she knew her friends were right. Klaus was bad news. He'd never be good. No matter how much she hoped.

She couldn't help herself thought. She fixed people—it's what she did. She believed in people, unconditionally, and she believed in salvation.

But it didn't make it easy.

And it seemed the one person she couldn't fix, was herself.

Her emotions had been taking full control of her lately, filling her with unconditional rage and lust. It was all she could do to keep out the overwhelming feeling of despair. Bonnie had been her best friend. As much as she loved Elena, Elena was always caught up in her own boy drama, or lately doppelganger drama.

"What, you're not going to invite me in?"

"No." Caroline blocked his pathway with her body. "Klaus, I have a lot to do." She couldn't handle another encounter with him. She felt every time she was with him they were at war, fighting for control.

"Because you looked so busy sleeping." He said with a pleasant smile. It drove her crazy. Nothing rattled him. She just needed a sign, anything really, that he could feel. It only came in flickers, and it was easy to miss. But she needed it. She needed him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

His smile quickly turned into his charming smirk. "You."

Caroline could feel herself blushing, and struggled with her desire. She pushed his hands away, stepping out onto the ledge with Klaus. "Not tonight." Caroline walked up the roof, sitting by the chimney.

Klaus followed her curiously, a look of question on his face.

"Sit, listen." Caroline ordered. She began immediately, "I'm not your fuck-toy."

Klaus sat, amused and intrigued. "Love, I never said—

"I'm not finished, Klaus. I told you, you were just a distraction. Something fun, to keep my mind off all the shit in this world. But I think you know that's not entirely true. And I don't want to be just a toy for you to play with."

"Caroline," Klaus expression changed slightly, "You're much more than a toy to me. You of all people should know that." The charm and coyness in his voice was still there, but there was something else too. Something that told Caroline he did care.

"I know, I guess…But things need to change..." She was cut off by Klaus lips on hers.

He caressed her cheek, pressing his lips deeply against hers. After a moment he pulled away, his fingers lingering on her lips.

Caroline could feel herself falling, tumbling down. Her thoughts were escaping her. But before she could say anything, before she could recover, Klaus began to speak.

"I'm not one for big gesture, or really romance at all, for that matter. But love, you mean more to me than you can imagine. You're absolutely ravishing. And you're one of the few people that understands me. You see the darkness inside of me, but you also see what's underneath."

Caroline felt a glimmer of hope as Klaus spoke. His words filled her with a warm and fuzzy feeling, something along the lines of love. She could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke. It was so difficult for him be vulnerable, yet she found it utterly beautiful. She found him utterly beautiful.

His words gave relief, too. Relief that being with him wouldn't have a tragic ending.

Klaus shifted, waiting for her to say something. "Love?"

"Thank you." Was all she could whisper, as Klaus pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in his warmth.

Klaus nuzzled her neck, nibbling at her skin lightly.

It was only then Caroline realized tears were falling from her face. Slowly, but noticeably. "I'm changing." She murmured. "You're changing me."

"It's quite the opposite, love." He whispered back. "I'm afraid you're changing me."

Caroline laughed, but there was no humor in her voice. "How is it so easy for you? Not to feel?"

Klaus pursed his lips thinking. "Tragedy can do that to a person. But it doesn't take away the feelings. It just buries them—replaces them with something darker, something evil."

"I should be taking care of them. But I'm so sick of caring." She began to ramble. "I don't want to feel anymore. I just can't."

"But that's what preserves your soul, love. That's what saves your humanity." Klaus wiped a tear from her cheek.

"But I'm not human." Caroline smiled bitterly. The thought of turning of her humanity, flipping the switch—it had never occurred to her before—but it seemed so appealing at the last few days.

Klaus frowned, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Caroline, your humanity makes you who are. And if I had understood how important that was, well I might've tried harder to salvage what was left of mine."

Caroline smiled slightly. It was truly moments like these that made it worth it, made feeling worth it. She didn't know what the next day would bring, especially with someone as reckless as Klaus, but in that moment she no longer cared. "I'll hold onto mine if you hold on to yours."

Klaus smirked, returning back to his casual demeanor. "It's deal, love." He honestly couldn't tell if he meant it, as he said the words, but it didn't seem to matter. He pulled her closer, kissing her head.

They sat together as the sun rose in silence, and it seemed perfect.

Too perfect. And Caroline didn't know if she imagined it or not, but as Klaus tucked her back into bed, she thought she heard him speak.

"If you want me to play the part, I will, but know it's just a part."

**A/N:** Hey guys! Firstly, thank you so much for the reviews, I really love hearing from you guys! Also its not entirely clear what month it is when the TVD season finally happened so I apologize if it's not the right time completely, but I do believe it should be summer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one!


End file.
